


Gladíolo

by gryphems



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, How Do I Tag, Konoha 9 - Freeform, Portuguese, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryphems/pseuds/gryphems
Summary: Quando percebeu que havia morrido, ela não esperava acordar de novo, muito menos em um mundo tão diferente do seu.





	Gladíolo

Suas primeiras lembranças eram confusas.  
Como aquelas em que pessoas mascaradas a seguravam quando iam lhe dar leite. Ou quando sentia uma mãozinha segurar o seu cabelo enquanto tentava dormir.  
Só quando ela já tinha um ano que adquiriu total consciência.  
— Oh, Mito-chan, já está acordada? — Uma das pessoas mascaradas que cuidavam dela perguntou enquanto tirava a pequena do berço.  
Quando entraram no quarto Mito não sabia responder, pois ela só sabia que eles (ou elas? Era muito difícil saber com essas vozes distorcidas) eram rápidos demais para que seus olhinhos pudessem acompanhar.  
— Sonho mal. — Ela respondeu desajeitadamente, ainda aprendendo a moldar sua língua para formar palavras.  
Enquanto o mascarado, apelidado carinhosamente por Mito de Passarinho por causa do desenho da máscara checava se a sua fralda estava suja, a criança virava-se para observar o ocupante do outro berço do quarto.  
O pequeno menino de cabelos loiros e três riscos na bochecha dormia calmamente, abraçado a um sapo maior que seu próprio corpo.  
— Pesadelo, hm? Sobre o quê? — Passarinho-san perguntou, com sua voz extremamente tediosa.  
Não era pesadelo que Mito descreveria seus sonhos, mas sim como memórias, memórias de eventos que nunca mais aconteceriam. Levou tempo para que ela percebesse o que havia acontecido, principalmente porque ela não lembrava de ter morrido, mas afinal, o que mais poderia ser?  
— ‘Queci. — Mito não se enganava em acreditar que Passarinho-san iria acreditar, mas com os meses ela aprendeu que a maioria dos mascarados não se importavam realmente sobre o que ela falava ou não. E focando em seu porte físico, Passarinho-san não deveria ter mais que 15 anos, então porque um adolescente estava sendo babá? Mito não fazia ideia. Ele parecia querer estar em qualquer lugar menos ali, e Mito o compreendia completamente, afinal que queria ficar cuidando de duas crianças que só comiam, cagavam e dormiam sem ser seus filhos?  
Mito se perguntava bastante sobre seus pais, seus novos pais. Eles estavam mortos? Por isso, essas pessoas cuidavam dela? Ou eles trabalhavam para os seus pais? Eles eram tão ocupados assim que não podiam visitar ela?  
Essas perguntas inevitavelmente faziam ela lembrar de seus velhos pais. Não que lembrasse de muita coisa, na verdade, com o passar do tempo, ela se esquecia mais e mais de ‘Antes’.  
Como sua mãe estava lidando? Eles morreram também? Quanto tempo fazia desde sua morte?  
Ela nunca pensou que quando morresse, teria a chance de viver novamente, muito menos lembrando de quem era na sua vida anterior.  
— Então, o que vai fazer? — Passarinho-san perguntou enquanto colocava a garotinha na cadeirinha de alimentação.  
Era tão estranho depender de pessoas para fazer a maioria das coisas, Mito demorou a aceitar que alguém precisava trocar a sua fralda várias vezes por dia, ou que precisasse de alguém para ler os livrinhos. Talvez seja por isso que tenha aprendido a andar e a falar (muito mal) tão rápido, odiava depender das pessoas.  
— Não sei... Lê pa mim? — Passarinho-san suspirou enquanto colocava o pote de mingau na tábua da cadeirinha.  
— Mito-chan, você não acha que é bom fazer outras coisas? Já é a quinta vez essa semana que você me pede para ler.  
Mito realmente não concordava. No ‘Antes’, ela se lembrava de ser uma leitora avida, uma grande frequentadora de livrarias e bibliotecas. Ter isso retirado dela havia sido um soco no estômago. Por isso, tentava decorar o alfabeto e memorizar qual letra era qual o mais rápido que pudesse. Infelizmente, não havia feito muito progresso ainda.  
E oras, não tinha o que se fazer dentro daquele quarto. Não havia muitos brinquedos, e eles não podiam sair. O que ele queria que ela fizesse?  
— Hã... — Enquanto olhava pelo quarto, procurando algo para fazer, Mito percebeu dois olhos azuis bem abertos a olhando — Naru acordou!  
Naruto era seu gêmeo — o quão legal era ter um irmão gêmeo? —, e era a razão para que Mito estivesse sã e lidando com tudo ao seu redor. Não havia como não sentir o coração aquecido quando ele a olhava com os olhinhos brilhando.  
— Bom dia, Naru-nii. 

***

Foi só no aniversário de dois anos dos gêmeos que Mito e Naruto conheceram a primeira pessoa que mostrou o rosto para eles.  
Mito estava sentada em seu berço enquanto tentava diferenciar as letras e tentar formar uma palavra. Já Naruto estava sentado no chão, brincando com sua faca (uma faca muito estranha para Mito) de pelúcia. Foi assim que se encontravam quando a porta foi aberta e um velho homem entrou. Ele usava vestes vermelhas e um chapéu que Mito achava muito engraçado. Mas foi o rosto e a expressão asiática que mais chamou sua atenção.  
Ásia.  
Ela estava na Ásia.  
Oh. Agora tudo faz mais sentido, pensou quando olhou novamente para o livro.  
— Naruto-chan, Mito-chan! Feliz aniversário! — O velho desejou, enquanto entregava um embrulho para cada um.  
Naruto como a criança inocente que era, começou a rasgar o embrulho com toda a velocidade que seus dedos gordinhos podiam deixar. Já Mito encarou o senhor, que possuía várias e várias rugas e linhas de expressão, ele os olhava com uma expressão acolhedora, e a lembrava bastante o avô de ‘Antes’ da menina.  
— Desculpa, mas quem é o senhor? — perguntou, orgulhosa de seu grande vocabulário, que ainda saia muito enrolado.  
O senhor sorriu para ela enquanto bagunça os cabelos dela.  
— É claro que não se lembrariam de mim, eram muito pequenos para lembrar. — Realmente, ele parecia mesmo um avô. — Meu nome é Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage de Konoha, fui eu que dei seus sapos como presente de um ano.  
Bem, o que diabos era Hokage? E muito mais Konoha? Mito não sabia, mas como odiava admitir que não sabia de algo, só sorriu e começou a desembrulhar o seu presente.  
— Olha, olha Mito-nee! Olha o que eu ganhei! — Naruto gritava animado enquanto mostrava seu novo sapo de pelúcia, esse sendo laranja.  
— Que legal, Naru-nii, já podemos montar uma família de sapos! — respondeu enquanto tirava o seu presente de dentro da embalagem.  
Era um livro, claramente infantil, mas não era nenhum que tinha na prateleira do quarto.  
— As a-ven-tu-ras da prin-ces-sa das Les-mas. — soletrou devagar o título do livro.  
— Isso mesmo, Mito-chan, parabéns! – O Hokage disse, disfarçando sua surpresa. — Este livro é baseado em uma das ninjas de Konoha, espero que goste.  
— Ninjas? — Naruto perguntou, depois de ter descartado o brinquedo no chão. Mito precisava ensiná-lo que não era legal fazer isso com os presentes, principalmente quando a pessoa que deu o presente ainda estava no recinto. Por sorte, ela não era a única que não sabia o que estava acontecendo.  
Enquanto o velho Hokage explicava, Mito ficava encantada, como assim havia pessoas que podiam assoprar fogo pela garganta? E andar por cima das águas igual Jesus Cristo? Parecia um sonho que ela só havia pensando ser possível nos cinemas ou nos jogos que jogava pelo computador. Ela nunca pensou que seria possível na vida real.  
— Jiji-san, nós podemos nos tornar ninjas também?  
— É claro, Mito-chan, é só preciso treinar e estudar bastante. — Ele sorriu enquanto arrumava o chapéu engraçado na cabeça.  
Bem, pelo visto Mito tinha muita coisa para ler afinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Betado por Eena  
> Postada no Nyah e Spirit Fanfic


End file.
